Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the standard time synchronization technology for an electronic device, and more particularly to a method and device of standard time synchronization for timepiece equipped electronic device by utilizing the time information of a cellular phone or IPAD.
Description of Related Arts
As we know, the current time information is universal standard time. Universal standard time is received and updated by wireless radio-controlled clock. Radio clock is widely used in our everyday life. In additional to our daily uses such as clocks and watches, it is also used in communications, vehicle transportation, television broadcasting, scientific researches, or even in manufacture industry. The time information on cell phones, IPAD or handheld tablet computers, which are becoming more and more important in our daily lives, utilizes the universal standard time provided by radio clock through the operating system. On the other hand, timepiece equipped household electronic products such as music or media players, automotive electronics, lighting equipment and aromatherapy equipment usually do not have the function of receiving the timepiece information from radio clock. As a result, these timepiece equipped household electronic products fail to display the precise universal standard time or fail to update or autocorrect the time information. As people may need to know the precise time information in many different occasions, this type of electronic products, which cannot provide time synchronization with the universal standard time and the precise time information, fail to meet the needs of people and unnecessary issues or problems may be resulted from inaccurate time information.